Little Problem
by DragonMasterOf10
Summary: Leo and Raph have an argument and Leo says that Raph has no idea what it's like to be the oldest. Well when Leo gets turned into a little kid Raph finds out. Rated T for Raph's mouth. Sequel 'Not So Little Problem' will be up soon :
1. Chapter 1

(Presant)

"Raph! Raphie help!" Leo cried, reaching a tiny hand out to his struggling big brother.

"LEO!" Raph punched a punk, rounding a kick on another one. The second he saw a path to his baby brother, who was now being carried away over a mans shoulder he sprinted towards him, "Hold on bro!" he shouted.

Leo struggled in the man's hold, "Let me go! Help!"

He was suddenly slammed down on the hood of a black truck, multiple pairs of hands tying and gagging him before shoving him inside of a brown sack.

"Get away from him!" Raph growled, punching the punk that slung the bag containing the squirming little turtle over his shoulder.

The sack fell, a tiny muffled yelp coming from it. Just as Raph was about to help Leo out of it a bunch of punks pulled him back.

"No! Leo!" Raph thrashed and punched at everyone and everything in sight. But the one person that he really wanted to hit was the one carrying his frightened baby brother away.

"You can't do this! He's just a kid! He's just a freaking KID!" were Raph's last words before he was knocked out...

(3 months ago)

"No Raph. Splinter said that we can't go out." Leo said firmly, standing between his hot headed brother and the lair door.

"I don't care! Now move!" Raph snapped, shoving his brother back. Leo stumbled but never moved away from the door.

Raph growled, reaching for his sai, "Either you move or I make you." he warned, his voice dangerously low.

"No."

"Fine!" Raph lashed out at his brother who blocked the attack with his katanas.

"RAPH! Stop this! I don't want to see you hurt!" Leo grunted, barely dodging his raging brother's blows.

Raph swiped his sai at Leo's cheek, making a small cut, "Oh, so now I'm so bad that I won't be able to beat you? God, you ar so stuck up!"

"That's not what I meant. The PDs and the Foot have teamed up and are looking for us Raph. That means that they're all over New York just waiting for us to come out! I don't want you out there Raph, and niether does Master Splinter!" Leo said, sheathing his katanas while dodging his still attacking brother.

"How many times do I have ta say it? I don't care!" Raph screamed, slashing Leo's arm, only deaper.

"Why is it you can have it easy and I can't Leo? WHY?"

Leo cradled his arm, looking Raph straight in the eye, "You think I have it easy? I have to train more than any of you, I have more chores, more responsibilities, and more headaches than you could ever imagine! I have to listen to Mikey whine and complain about not being able to use the tv or some invention that Donny made whenever he wants, I have to hear Donny go on about how you and or Mikey broke his inventions, I have to listen to Splinter repremand me every time I don't do some thing right or couldn't prevent some thing bad from happening to our family even if it was completely out of my control, and I have to deal with you and your temper tantrums!" Leo yelled, his voice getting louder as he continued, "Every time you get angry I end up getting multiple wounds while you leave the lair with barely any, then I have to comfort Don and Mikey because they hate seeing their big brothers fight and it hurts them when we do, and finally, I get called into Master Splinter's room to be yelled at because I could't stop you from leaving! You have no idea what it's like to be the oldest AND the leader of three disobediant little brothers that think it's funny to make me feel like some moster when all I want to do is protect you guys!" Leo was panting now, a lump forming in his throat.

Raph staired at Leo, shocked, "Leo..."

Leo shook his head and, completely forgetting why he hadn't wanted to let Raph out in the first place, ran out of the lair, ignoring his brother's please for him to come back.

"Leo, wait!" Raph ran after his brother on the rooftops of Manhattan.

"Leave me alone!" Leo yelled.

All of a sudden Foot ninjas and Purple Dragons were surrounding them from all around.

"Remember, master wants the blue one." one of the foot ninja said.

Growling, Raph jumped in front of his brother, "Over my dead body!" he snapped, drawing his sais.

Leo took out his katanas as well, preparing to attack when a chain was wrapped around him from behind.

He was yanked away from his fighting brother and into a group of Elites.

_'NO! The Foot and PDs were just a distraction.'_ Leo berrated himself for not being aware of their presence.

The Elite with the kadaj sword (double bladed katana) took a chemical tube full of a strange light blue liquid out of his belt and uncorked it.

Leo struggled all the harder as his jaw was forced open and the blue substance was dumped down his throat.

"Complements of Baxtor Stockman." said the one with the tanto blade.

Leo choked and coughed, trying not to swallow but failing.

The blue liquid was finally gone and Leo was gasping for breath, "W-what was that." he demanded, still writhing in the chains.

"You'll see in just a few more seconds freak."

As if on cue, Leo started to feel sick and dizzy and everything started to go black. This continued for a few more minutes, all the while Leo could hear his brother calling for him and the Elite muttering something that sounded like 'it's working'.

Leo didn't notice that the chains around him were loosening but the Elite weren't untying him. Finally, the sick and dizzy feeling went away and every thing became clear again.

"What did you do ta him!" Raph yelled, kicking away the Elite surrounding his brother.

The Elite disappeared in a puff of smoke, along with the PDs and Foot ninjas. Now that they were alone on the roof Raph could free his brother without the worry of being attacked.

Leo looked up at Raph when he heard his hot headed brother gasp, "What is it? What did they do?" he rasped.

Now it was Leo's turn to gasp. Something was wrong with his voice. It sounded so... so _young_.

Raph pointed to the puddle next to Leo and said turtle raised an eye ridge, looking at the puddle.

He nearly screamed. Instead of seeing a teenage mutant ninja turtle, Leo saw a tiny five to six year old turtle with wide sapphire eyes framed by a blue mask that covered the top of his head.

"Oh shell." Leo and Raph moaned.


	2. Chapter 2

"Donny! Don get out here!" Raph yelled, holding his now baby brother.

"I can't believe you dropped me." Leo hissed, wiping water off of his face.

Raph blushed, "I said I was sorry." he protested, putting Leo down.

Donny came out of his lab, yawing, "What is-" he stopped, his eyes widening when he saw the little turtle standing next to Raph.

"I-i-i-is that..?" he stuttered, pointing to Leo who smiled sheepishly, waving, "Hi Donny."

"Leo?" Mikey gasped from his bedroom door.

Leo and Raph nodded.

"We... we got ambushed by the Foot and PDs and then the Elite made me drink this wierd blue stuff." Leo explained, wiping more dripping water from his cheek.

"Come to my lab, quick." Donny said sternly.

Raph picked Leo up again and rushed up the stairs.

"Raph would you put me down!" Leo grumbled, struggling.

"I don't want ya ta slip on the water." Raph said, sitting Leo down on the examining table and grabbing the towel Mikey handed him.

"Why are you wet anyway?" Mikey asked as Raph started drying Leo off.

"Raph was running too fast in the sewers, tripped, and dropped me in the water." Leo crossed his arms, glaring at Raph.

"How many times do I have ta say I'm sorry?"

Raph untied Leo's masked and gave it to Mikey who started to squeeze the water out of it.

Raph began to dry off Leo's head, using the towel to give Leo a noogy.

Leo giggled and pushed the towel away, "Raph come on, this is serious!" he laughed.

Chuckling, Raph continued to dry his brother off. He didn't understand why he felt so responsible and protective of Leo now.

Maybe it was because Leo's words from earlier were echoing in his mind,_ 'You have no idea what it's like to be the oldest AND the leader!'_

Well now Raph was gonna find out what it was like. And he was going to be the best big brother ever, just like Leo... was.

"Would you stop goofing off! We need to find a way to make Leo a teenager again." Donny snapped.

"Yeah, how can you guys be so careless?" Mikey asked, glaring.

Donny took out a needle and took Leo's arm and stuck the needle in with more force than needed.

"Ow!" Leo winced.

Raph narrowed his eyes, "Don, ease up would ya?"

"Well exuse me for being a little angry that my big brother was just turned into a little kid!" Don snapped back, gripping Leo's arm harder.

"Don that hurts." Leo whined, pulling on his brother's hand to loosen the hold on his arm.

"You've gone through worse. Stop whining you big baby." Don muttered, taking the needle, which was now filled with blood, out of Leo's arm.

Leo swayed a little and Raph steadied him, "Geez Don he's a kid now. He can't handle pain the same way he could when he was a teenager." Raph hissed.

"Raph it's fine. He's just a little upset." Leo said a little timidly.

Raph glared a few seconds longer and sighed, "What ever." he picked Leo up, taking the little turtle's mask from Mikey.

"Is this picking me up thing gonna be a regular thing for you?" Leo yawned, resting his head on Raph's shoulder and rubbing his eyes.

"Yep." Raph chuckled.

He came to Leo's room and tied Leo's bandana back on before he tucked the tired little turtle in bed, "Night bro." Raph whispered, running a hand over Leo's little head.

Leo was asleep in seconds. He lifted his hand and stuck his thumb in his mouth, sucking on it. Raph smiled. That had to be the most adorable thing he'd ever seen in his life.

_'All thats missin' is that bear we used ta sleep wit'.' _Raph thought.

His smile widened and he rushed out to the hallway and rumaged through one of the closets. Raph came out holding a box with 'old stuff' written on it in black marker.

Opening the box Raph took out a brown bear and brought it back to Leo's room. He put it on the bed in front of his sleeping baby brother and as if on auto piolet, Leo snatched the bear and held it close to his chest, burrying his face into the back of the bears head.

The next morning the turtle family, including Splinter, were all sitting at the kitchen table and Don was explaining what he had discovered.

"It's very simple really. The chemical that Leo was forced to drink reversed the duplication process of his cells and made them start to combind instead. They stopped thankfully, or else he would have turned into an egg," Donny sighed.

"But the chemicals are going to start changing the way he acts too. Soon he'll act how he did when he was five."

"Can you fix it Donny?" Leo asked quietly.

Donny rolled his eyes, "How the shell would I know? I'd need a sample of the chemical." he growled.

Leo flinched, slumping in his chair. Raph growled, "Don what the shell is yer problem?"

He rounded on Splinter, "Sensei, how can ya just sit there while Dons being a jerk and actin' like this is all Leo's fault?" he demanded, putting a hand on Leo's shoulder.

Splinter sighed, massaging his temples, "Because Raphael, Leonardo truly has brought this apon himself." he said simply.

"How is this Leo's fault?" Raph asked in shock.

"Had he listened to me and stayed in the lair then he wouldn't have been transformed into a child."

Raph couldn't believe his ears. Leo had been right, Splinter does blame him for everything!

"So it don't matter that I was bein' an ass and treatin' Leo so bad that he forgot about the Foot and PDs?"

Splinter nodded once, "That is correct."

Straightening, Raph took Leo's hand and helped him down from his chair.

"Raph? Where are we going?" Leo asked, his voice soft.

"Ta April and Casey's place." Raph grunted.

"No you will not." Splinter said, his tail flicking in annoyance. Raph looked over his shoulder and glared, "Yes. We are."

He picked Leo up and left the lair, "We'll come back when you guys decide ta stop bein' a bunch'a asses!" he yelled.

(One week later)

_'TapTapTap' _"Just a sec." April whispered loud enough for her visitor to hear but soft enough so she didn't wake the slumbering little turtle on the couch.

She unlocked the window and opened it, smiling as Raph climbed in, "Hey Ape." he whispered.

"Hi Raph. How are things at home?" April asked.

Raph shrugged, "Dons still locked himself in his lab workin' on a way ta fix Leo, Mikey's actin' like Leo never existed, and Splinter went ta visit the Daimyo for a few weeks."

"So everythings pretty much the same?" Casey asked quietly, coming out of the bathroom. Raph nodded, leaning on the wall, "Pretty much."

He glanced at Leo, smiling, "What about Leo?"

April smiled, sitting in the chair next to the couch, "A little angel. I don't think I've ever met a five year old like him." she said, adjusting Leo's blankets so that they covered him properly.

Casey sat on the arm of the couch, "Tell me about it. He's so quiet. He only talks if we ask or say something that can't be resonded with nod."

Raph chuckled, "That's five year old Leo for ya. He never really spoke unless spoken to when we were kids."

"Shyness?" April asked, looking at Leo adoringly.

"I think so, but I'm not positive," Raph sighed, frowning.

"I remember that when we were kids, I would make comments about Leo thinkin' that we weren't worth talkin' to. But soon I just started callin' 'im a wimp, tellin' 'im that he'd never be the leader because he was such a chicken." he laughed bitterly, but quietly, "And look where that got me. I should have know after I found Leo cryin' in his room after I convinced Don and Mike ta help me gang up on 'im that I wasn't gonna make a very good leader if I couldn' respect my own teammates."

"You'd make a good leader Raphie." Leo said tiredly, sitting up.

"Thanks buddy. How was yer nap?" Raph asked.

Leo smiled, "Fine." he yawned.

Raph reached over and lifted Leo up, setting him down in his lap, "Ya hungry bro?"

Leo shook his head, laying back on Raph's chest.

April crossed her arms, "Well thats too bad. You haven't eaten anything all day Leonardo. Come on, I made some mac and cheese," she went over and took Leo out of Raph's arms and carried him to the kitchen.

"She's been very motherly towards him all week hasn't she?" Raph smirked.

Casey chuckled, "Oh yeah. Last night when Leo tripped and scraped his knee April was all over 'im, askin' if he was okay."

"Guys come on! There's plenty more." April called from the kitchen, putting a bowl of mac and cheese in front of Leo.

Leo hesitated but eventually picked up the fork and started eating. Raph and Casey came into the kitchen and sat down on either side of Leo.

"Leo, ya wanna come home wit' me today?" Raph asked, eating his own meal.

Leo grinned, nodding enthusiasticaly.

April smiled, "That reminds me," she turned to Leo, "How did those pictures come out Leo?"

Raising an eye ridge, Raph asked, "What pictures?"

"I told Leo that Don and Mikey might be nicer to him if he drew them a picture. How did those come out?" she asked the little turtle again.

Leo blushed, "Okay, I guess." he mumbled, picking at his food.

"Can we see 'em?" Casey asked, taking a big bite of his food.

Leo's blush darkened and he nodded.

He hopped down from his chair and went to his current room and came out with three papers, hiding the front of them to his chest. Climbing in his chair Leo put the pictures face down on the table and slumped in his chair, face flushed.

Raph flipped one of the papers over and gasped. It was a very detailed drawing of Mikey dressed as the Turtle Titan and swinging across the city on his grapling hook with Silver Century flying next to him.

Raph quickly flipped the other drawings and both were just as incredible as the first. Another one was of Donny working in his lab, and in the background was a giant trophy with **'Worlds Greatest Scientist' **ingraved on it. The only thing that proved that a five year old made this was because some of the letters were written backwords.

The last drawing was of Raph dressed as the Nightwatcher, only his helmet was off, and he was riding his motorcycle. Again, everything was perfect and detailed, especially the suit.

"...my god..." Raph gasped, turning wide eyes on his baby brother who had slumped back in his chair, staring at his lap, "Leo did you really draw these?" Raph asked.

... A hesitant nod.

"Damn! This kids got some serious talent." Casey grinned, looking from one picture to another.

April smacked his arm, glaring, "Casey! Watch your mouth." she looked at Leo pointingly and turned back to Casey.

"Sorry babe."

She shook her head, "Leo these really are amazing. Where did you learn to draw like this?" she asked.

Leo shrugged.

Just then Raph's shell cell started to ring, "Hello?"

...

"Yeah, we were just havin' a quick bite ta eat."

...

"We'll be home in a few."

...

"Okay. Later."

"Who was that?" Casey asked.

"Don. He wanted ta know what was takin' so long." Raph said, picking Leo up, "Let's go bro. Don't ferget yer pictures," Raph grabbed the pictures from the table and carefully rolled them up before handing them to Leo.

Leo took them and cradled them to his plastron.

"Bye April, Bye Case." Raph waved.

"Thanks for letting me stay here." Leo said, wrapping his arms around Raph's neck as they climbed out the window.

"No problem kiddo!" Casey grinned.

"Raph, be careful and make sure you stick to he allys. The Foot are still looking for you guys," April warned, walking to the window.

"I will April. Thanks again."

Raph jumped to the ground, holding Leo tight. Leo was holding Raph tighter, his face burried in the crook of Raph's neck, "Leo you okay?" Raph asked, worried.

He felt Leo nod slowly.

"Ya sure?"

Another nod.

Raph raised an eye ridge, "Then why are ya holdin' onta me so tight?" he challenged.

Leo moved his head away from Raph's neck, "M-my fear of hights is back," he whimpered.

"Oh." Raph whispered. He lightly patted Leo's shell, "Don't worry bro, we aren't goin' on the roofs. Too risky." Raph assured him.

Nodding again, Leo laid his head on Raph's shoulder. As they continued, Leo could see figures following them on the roofs. Foot ninja.

Trying not to make it too obvious that he had spotted the ninjas Leo whispered, "Raph. The Foot are following us."

Raph froze for a second before continuing, "Hang on bro. I'm gonna try ta lose 'em." he whispered back.

Raph started jogging for a few minutes, "They're still following us." Leo said.

Raph growled and ran down the ally, zig zagging through the shadows to try to confuse their stalkers. Didn't work.

"Leo... we're gonna have ta take ta the roofs." Raph said, looking at Leo apologetically.

Eyes widening, Leo burried his head in Raph's neck again, "Okay." he whimpered.

"Just don't look down. I promise I won't drop ya." Raph climbed up the ladder, Leo clinging to him like a magnet.

As soon as they were on the roof Foot ninjas and Purple Dragons were jumping in front of them. A few immediately tried to pry Leo out of Raph's grasp while others tried attacking the red clad turtle. Raph grunted and rammed his way through the croud, holding Leo like a foot ball.

Finally free of the Foot and Purple Dragons, Raph put Leo down behind a stack of crates. He wasn't sure why there were crates on a New York City roof but he didn't care, "Stay here bro. I'll be right back."

"But Raph," Leo started. Raph shook his head, "Stay." he growled, pointing to the spot Leo was standing on.

Leo sighed but didn't move. Raph smiled sadly, "Everythings gonna be fine bro."

Raph snarled, turning back towards the foes, his sais ready to slice anything. He leaped from behind the crates and thats where the fight began. He clashed weapons with a Foot ninja and he kicked a Purple Dragon away with a powerful kick.

"Raph!" came the pleading voice of the young Leo. Raph snapped his head in his direction and saw a Purple Dragon holding him over the edge of the roof. The red banded turtle growled deeply and pushed at the Foot ninja he was currently fighting with and went to his brother's rescue but Purple Dragons and Foot ninja got in his way.

Meanwhile Leo was wiggling and kicking his small legs to make the gang member let go. Leo helplessly watched his brother fight as he dangled over the far down ground, where he would only end up as a mere splat if the punk let him go.

"Let go of my bro!" Raph yelled, slashing at the Purple Dragon that held his brother captive.

"If you say so freak," The gang member released Leo, sending him to his death. Raph's heart clenched as he dove over the edge to catch his brother. Leo closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the deadly impact... but it didn't come. He felt something grip him around his waist and he slowly cracked an eye open.

'"Told ya I wouldn't drop ya," Raph tried to smile as he held onto a laundry line, his heart beating rapidly behind his shell as he feared for his brother's life. Raph released the cord and dropped down onto a trash can in a crouch and Leo felt his heart jump at the sudden change of height. Raph threw a last nasty look up at the roof and ran into an alley holding his brother close to him.

"You okay bro? That punk didn't hurt ya did 'e?" Raph asked once they were in the safety of the sewers.

Leo let out a shaky breath and shook his head, "I'm fine."

Raph's eye ridges creased together in concern, "Well just ta be sure I'm gonna have Donny give ya a quick look over," he sighed when he felt Leo tense at the mention of Donny, "Don't worry bro. If he reacts the same way he did last time I'll beat his butt fer ya, and then you and me can steel the tv from Mikey and watch movies all night. That sound good?" he smirked, lifting Leo onto his shoulders.

Leo giggled, nodding.

"Are yer pictures okay?" Raph asked after a minute, carefully jumping over a pile of broken glass. Reaching behind his shell Leo pulled out the drawings from his belt, "They're fine." he smiled.

"Good. I'm sure Don and Mike'll love 'em." Raph held Leo against his side, his arm wrapped around Leo's waist.

"Don't forget about yours Raphie." Leo carefully unrolled the Nightwatcher picture and gave it to his big brother.

Raph took it, once again admiring the beautiful art work, "Thanks kiddo. This is awesome." he praised, hugging Leo close.

Giggling, Leo hugged him back, "You're welcome. Big brother."

Raph paused at those words, thinking if he really deserved that title. He looked down at Leo's sweet and innocent little face, his big blue eyes looking up at him with admiration and realised that Raph had been a pretty good big brother for the past week.

Leo suddenly yawned, blinking his eyes tiredly. Raph smiled, "Tired?"

Leo nodded, leaning a little more heavily on Raph, "Raphie?"

"Hm?"

"Can... can I sleep with you tonight?" Leo asked, lowering his gaze to the ground.

"Of course ya can." Raph smiled, entering the lair, "We can have Don take a look at ya tomorrow."

Raph went straight to his room and laid Leo down. He took out his sais and laid down next to the little turtle who shifted closer to him and snuggled into his side, "Good night Raphie."

"Night Leo." Raph ran his hand up and down Leo's arm, listening to his brothers breathing even out as he fell asleep...

A/N: Okay guys I would just like to thank cutejak girl who wrote the fight scene. Thanks ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Raph slowly opened his eyes and glanced at his alarm clock, the green numbers blinking three a.m. Movement made Raph look down at his side and he saw Leo still cuddled up against him, sucking on his little thumb again.

Smiling sleepily Raph slowly and carefully turned so he was facing Leo and curled an arm around the tiny turtle who in turn slid closer to him and tucked his head under Raph's chin but still stayed asleep.

Raph couldn't understand why anyone would want to hurt someone as cute and sweet as Leo. Now that he was a kid the little guy wouldn't hurt a fly. Leo deserved to be spoiled, not hated, and Raph was going to make sure that Leo was the happiest kid alive.

...

_**BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEE-**_ Raph groaned and took his hand off of the alarm clock. Leo stirred next to him and yawned, opening his big eyes.

"Mornin' squirt," Raph yawned, sitting up with Leo sitting in his lap. Leo grinned, "Morning," he said quietly, rubbing his eyes.

"Want ta see if Don's awake so he can check on ya?"

Leo hesitated and turned pleading eyes to the red masked turtle, "Could we have breakfast first?" he asked.

"Sure. As long as ya actually eat today. I swear I could pick ya up wit' a pinky if I wanted to," Raph smirked, setting Leo down on the floor and stood up.

Raph helped Leo up on one of he chairs and sat next to him as Mikey came into the kitchen, "Morning Raph," he said cheerfully.

Leo looked up at Mikey with hopeful eyes but the sea green turtle didn't even glance at him. Leo's expresion became sad which made Raph angry, "Hey Mike, ya know Leo's here too right?" he growled, knowing fully well that Mike was purposely ignoring the little turtle.

Mikey grunted in response, turning on the stove. Leo frowned and got down from his chair, "I... I'm not very hungry anymore." he whispered, hoping that his older brothers hadn't noticed that his voice had cracked. He quickly left the kitchen and went up to his own room, locking the door behind him.

Raph growled and slamed his fist on the table, "Thats it!" he spat furiously, standing up so fast that his chair fell over.

He stalked over to his brother and shoved him against the counter, "Are ya happy now Mike? Ya made a little kid freakin' cry! And not just any kid, but yer brother!"

"Thats not my brother!" Mikey snapped, pushing Raph away, "My brother is strong and confident and selfless, not some whiny and shy little BRAT!" Mikey said the word 'brat' with the most malice he could muster.

Steam could have shot out of Raph's ears at that moment, "'Brat'? Why you-" "Geez I can't even stay in my lab for a few extra minutes without you two trying to kill each other." Don sighed, going straight to the coffee maker, "What did you do this time Mike?"

"He made Leo cry." Raph hissed, glaring at Mikey.

"Not my fault he's a big baby. Boo hoo, I didn't say good morning to the little attention hog," Mikey crossed his arms, leaning against the counter.

"Thats not the reason he was cryin' shell fer brains! He was cryin' because yer actin' like ya don't even care about 'im." Raph seathed.

"Raph why are you freaking out? Leo can handle being ignored. You ignored him all the time when he was a teenager." Donny frowned, brewing his coffee.

"Shut up Don! And quit actin' all innocent. You're bein' just as bad as Michelangelo and actin' like ya don't care about Leo." Raph growled, clenching his fists.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I don't? Whats the point of having Leo around if he can't protect us and make us happy?" Don yelled, smashing his coffee mug on the kitchen counter.

They all looked at the kitchen entrace when they heard a muffled sob and scampering little feet. The lair door could be heard opening and closing and the three older turtles knew that Leo had been listening.

Raph glared daggers at Don and Mikey who were staring wide eyed at the kitchen door and sprinted out of the lair. He would beat Donatello and Michelangelo for this later.

...

"Leo!" Raph called, searching the sewers for his baby brother. He had already been searching for nearly twenty minutes and he hadn't found a thing.

Pausing, Raph thought of the places Leo could be hiding and then it hit him. That hole in the corner of the main sewer junction! Thats where they would all go when they were little kids and wanted to be alone.

Raph ran through the tunnels and skidded to a stop when he came to his destenation. He could hear little sobs but it sounded like they were coming from every where. Raph looked around for the tiny hole and finally spotted it far across the large gap in the center.

He jumped across the pipes and finally landed in front of the hole, slowly aproaching it. Laying down on his plastron Raph peared inside of the small space and could just make out his baby brother curled up in the back, crying his poor little heart out.

Raph could feel his heart break a little at seeing a little kid crying because of his own family, "Leo? Bro come on out of there." Raph said softly.

He could barely tell that his brother had shook his head 'no'.

"Yes. Leo come on, it's dangerous in there. You know that Splinter never liked us bein' in that thing." Raph said a little firmer.

Leo sniffed and slowly looked up. Raph gave him a sad smile and used his head to motion for him to come out. Leo slowly got on his hands and knees, crawling towards his big brother.

When he was out Raph pulled him into a big hug and allowed Leo to cry on his plastron. Raph slowly shifted so that he could lay on the wall as he cradled the little turtle.

"Shhhh," Raph hushed, rubbing Leo's little shell and nuzzling his head.

"W-why do Don and Mikey hate me Raphie?" Leo squeaked.

"They don't hate ya bro. They're just not used ta the new you yet. I'm sure they will soon though, if we don't find a way ta turn ya back ta normal before then." Raph assured him, curling a finger under Leo's chin and making him look up, "Yer a great kid Leo. And I'm sure Don didn't mean what he said. He was probably just tired. Ya know how grumpy Don can get when he stays up too late in his lab." he smirked.

Leo nodded, a tiny smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. At that moment, Leo's stomach rumbled.

Raph chuckled and got up, still holding his blue clad brother, "Lets get ya somethin' ta eat."

"Raph... I don't think I can face them yet." Leo whimpered.

Raph nodded in understanding, "We'll go up ta yer room and eat breakfast there. I'll even hook up that extra tv we have."

Leo smiled full force and lightly pushed against Raph's plastron, signalling for the red masked turtle to put him down.

Raph obliged and instead held Leo's hand so that he wouldn't slip on the slippery and grimey floor. Leo rolled his eyes but didn't pull his hand away.

...

Raph left Leo's room and stomped down the stairs, sneering when he saw that Don and Mikey were slowly eating at the kitchen table.

Don looked up as Raph entered, "Is Leo okay?" he asked, though he didn't really sound all that interested.

Not answering, Raph took out Leo's favorite cerial and dumped it in a bowl, followed by the milk he had taken out. Don narrowed his eyes, "What, the little brat has a break down and now you won't even look at us?"

Raph's grip on his bowl tightened. If one of those jerks called Leo a brat one more time...

He continued making his own bowl of cerial and put every thing on a tray, carrying it back up to Leo's room. He opened the door, grinning at Leo. Leo grinned back and turned on the tv Raph had hooked up before leaving to get breakfast.

As Raph set the tray down in front of them Leo flipped through the channels, stopping at wrestling, "Sweet! Crusher vs Demolisher." Leo cheered, eating his Cocoa Rice Crispys.

Raph raised an eye ridge, looking down at his excited brother, "Since when do you like wrestlin'?" he asked, eating his own Frosted Flakes.

Leo blushed, ducking his head, "I've always liked it. I just never had time to watch it because of my extra training." he said softly, once again acting shy.

Raph frowned. First he finds out Leo's an amazing artist and now he's a wrestling fan? How many things didn't he and his other brother know about Leo?

"What else don't I know about ya?" the words left Raph's mouth before he could stop them.

Leo flinched a little. Putting down his bowl Leo scooted over to his nightstand and opened the drawer, taking out a thick black book. He gave it to Raph and said turtle took it, opening the cover.

The first page was what looked like a comic book cover that had Battle Field writen on it in big decrative letters. The four turtle brothers were below the title, standing in defensive positions with there weapons drawn. They were most likey ten years old.

"It's a comic that I made," Leo clarified, seeing his brother's confusion, "I started it a few years ago, after we had turned ten. It's pretty much all of the adventures we had when we were all kids put together into one story, only more make believe... well, more make believe than they already seemed to be."

Raph flipped the page again and saw that the second page was a couple of captions of New York and the last one was of a man hole. The next page was a close up of the wall where the turtles had hidden their first lair and then it was inside of their old home. The turtles were all in the living room, Don and Leo sitting on the couch and Raph and Mikey playing a video game.

Raph quickly skimmed the rest of the comic. He froze when he came to a scene of him and Leo lost in the sewers. Now that seemed familliar...

Leo's head suddenly perked up and he looked at the door, "I think sensei's home." he smiled, jumping down from his bed and running out of the room. Raph put the book down and followed him.

Sure enough Splinter was standing in the middle of the lair, a green swirling portal beginning to close behind him.

"Welcome back sensei." Leo said quietly, standing a few feet away from the old rat.

Splinter nodded and approached his room. Leo frowned. Had he done something wrong to make his father upset with him?

"Raphael, come." Splinter ordered.

Raph glared, following after his father. Just before entering Splinter's room, Raph turned and flashed Leo a reasuring smile. Leo smiled back and mouthed, 'Good luck'. Raph nodded and closed the door behind him.

Sighing, Leo sat on the couch to wait for for Raph.

...

Over an hour past when Raph finally came out of Splinter's room, looking grim.

"Whats wrong Raphie?" Leo asked.

Raph sat down next to Leo and put a hand on his shoulder, "Splinter, he... he wants me ta be the leader until you're back ta normal." he whispered.

Leo blinked, "Really? Thats great Raph!" he said, grinning.

"Yer not upset?" Raph asked, surprised.

Leo shook his head, "Do know how long I've had to stay up late practicing katas? Too long for me to not deserve a break."

Raph smirked and curled his arm around Leo's neck and pulled him closer, giving him a noogy. Leo giggled and pulled on Raph's arm, "Hey!" he laughed.

Don and Mikey stood next to each other in the kitchen, glaring at the two turtles oblivious to their presence.

tbc

...

Dundundun! Thanks for the awesome reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Sighing, Leo sat on his bed, coloring his newest picture. Raph was supposed to come in to hang out with him in a few minutes after he had finished his extra training. Leo felt a little bad that Raph had to endure that.

_'But you had to go through extra traing for five years. That hothead should be able to handle a few weeks, maybe a couple of months.'_ A dark voice in his head said.

_'Yeah but still. Raph isn't used to so much training, and not only that but he trys to make time for me too.' _

_'It's already been a month. If you could still stand after hours of training at the age of ten I'm sure he can handle it at fifteen.'_

_'Yeah but... Splinter isn't even going easy on him.'_

_'Like he went easy on you? HA! You couldn't even stumble a little without him screaming at you... after nearly six hours of training.'_

_'But still, it was just so sudden for Raph. Sensei just expects him to get up at four in the morning and be ready to train until the others wake up.'_

_'He did that to you too.'_

_'Yeah... but-'_

"Hey little bro. Sorry I'm late." the tired voice of Raph said, interupting Leo's internal argument with himself.

Leo smiled softly to show that it was okay. Raph smiled back and sat down next to Leo, yawning. Frowning, Leo put his drawing aside, "You can take a nap if you want to Raphie." he said quietly.

Raph shook his head, "Naw, I'm okay kiddo. So watcha wanna do?" Raph yawned.

Leo shrugged.

An idea came to mind and Leo smiled, "I'm kinda tired." he said.

Raph arched an eye ridge,"Ya just had a nap a few hours ago."

Leo shrugged again, "But I'm still tired. Pwease Waphie?" Leo's eyes became sad and wide as he lowered his chin to his chest, his bottom lip quivering.

Groaning, Raph nodded, "Fine. But don't come cryin' ta me when ya can't get ta sleep tonight." he grumbled, helping Leo put his art stuff away before tucking the little turtle in, "I'll wake ya up in a hour or two alright?" Raph said, smiling.

Leo made that sad look again, "Pwease stay Waphie? I don't want to risk another nightmare." he whined, tugging on Raph's belt.

Raph glared, "Now I know where Mikey learned that look from." he sighed, relunctantly laying next to the his baby brother. Leo grinned and snuggled closer to him, burrying his face in Raph's neck.

He wasn't really tired but he knew that this was the only way Raph would rest. And if Splinter got mad Leo would just do what he did best. Take the blame.

Ever since he had been transformed Leo had been a little more shy and rarely talked to anyone but Raph, but he could beat his shyness if it meant helping his oldest brother.

After about thirty minutes, Raph started snoring, making Leo smile. He sat up only to be pulled back down and held in an iron grip.

Leo grunted softly, carefully attempting to wiggle out of Raph's grip. Raph only held him tighter, wrapping his other arm around him.

Sighing, Leo laid there, knowing that he wouldn't escape. Thankfully luck was on his side and a few minutes later Raph moved the arm mostly restaining the little turtle to scratch his leg. Leo took the opportunity to carefully leave Raph's embrace.

Leo quietly tiptoed out of the room, turning around to look at Raph to make sure that he stayed asleep as he closed the door. Leo winced a little when the door creaked but he still heard Raph snoring once the door was closed.

Letting out a sigh of relief Leo turned and accidentally bumped into Splinters furry leg. Leo took a step back and bowed, "Sorry sensei. I wasn't watching where I was going."

Splinter's brow furrowed, "Where is Raphael?" he asked, ignoring Leo's apology.

Leo shifted from one foot to the other nervously, "Ummm. In my room..." he said, hesitant.

"What is he doing in your room?" Splinter narrowed his eyes.

"... Sleeping."

Splinter frowned and reached for the door handle. Leo grabbed it before master Splinter did, "Wait! It's not Raph's fault. I tricked him into resting. He looked ready to pass out so I thought I'd help," Leo quickly explained, "Please don't be mad at him."

Raising an eye brow, Splinter said, "How long has Raphael been asleep?"

Leo looked behind the old rat to look at the clock in the living room, "About... twenty minutes. Why?"

"I will allow him to sleep for another ten, then you are to wake him." Spliner ordered, walking away.

"Leonardo. Come with me." the old rat suddenly called from over his shoulder.

Leo followed him, ready for the punishment to come.

...

Raph rolled on his side and blindly reached out for his little brother. When he felt nothing but the sheets and pillow he jerked awake, sitting up, "Leo?"

He got out of Leo's bed, smirking when he realised what his baby brother had done, "That sneaky little turtle." he chuckled, not sure weather to feel upset or grateful.

Opening the door Raph looked to see if Leo was on the couch watching tv. He wasn't there so Raph went in the kitchen. No Leo but Mikey was in there, "Mike have you seen Leo?" Raph grunted, narrowing his eyes. Yeah, he was still mad about the incident a month ago. Make one of Raph's brothers cry, especially Leo, and you were on Raph's hate/kill list for eternity no matter who you were.

Mike glanced up at him, smirking, "Your precious little angel is in the dojo doing flips as a punishment."

"Punishment? What for?" Raph growled.

"Give you one guess." Mikey pointed to the clock on the oven.

Raph's eyes widened. He had slept through his extra training and Leo was getting in trouble for it!

He rushed out of the kitchen and ran to the dojo to see Leo breathing heavily as he flipped off of the wall, sweat dripping off his tiny body.

Leo was muttering a number after each flip under his breath, "One hundred twenty three, one hundred twenty four, one hundred twenty five." he gasped.

Someone caught him just as he was about to land on his feet after another flip.

He looked over his shoulder and saw a red faced and very angry Raph, "How many flips?" the red mask turtle seathed.

"Huh?" Leo didn't understand what his brother meant.

"How many flips is Splinter makin' ya do?" Raph snapped, turning Leo around in his grasp so that they were facing eachother.

Leo gulped, "Two hundred." he rasped, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Two hundred!" Raph repeated much louder.

Leo nodded. Raph put Leo down on the weight bench and went to the mini fridge in the corner of the dojo, taking out a cold bottle of water. He tossed it to Leo as he left the room, "Stay here." Raph hissed.

"But my flips-" Leo started, "I said stay!" Raph interupted.

Leo flinched, not sure if Raph was mad at him for taking blame or Splinter for punishing him so bad.

Raph slamed Splinter's bedroom door open, not waiting for promision to enter, "Just when I think that ya can't get any more cruel you prove me wrong! Now what the hell is up with you making a five year old do two hundred flips?" Raph demanded, glaring down at Splinter.

The old rat's tail flicked in annoyance, "Leonardo knows better then to interfere with leader ship duties. Therefore, he needed to be punished."

"Thats not fair! He was lookin' out fer me like," Raph trailed off, a lump forming in his throat, "Like a good little brother. Ah crud."

Raph shook his head. When Leo was older Raph, Don, and Mikey never did anything to make his life easier but instead added to his workload, but now that Raph was the oldest and the leader, instead of getting payback, Leo tried to help him like a little brother should.

Looking Splinter straight in the eye, Raph hissed, "I don't care what ya say. Leo ain't bein' punished for anythin'. I swear, if either you Don or Mike do anthin' ta hurt him, emotionally or physically, I will take him and leave."

"You will do no such thing!"

"Watch me."

Splinter sat in silence. Raph sneared and left, going back to the dojo to see Leo snoozing on the bench.

Chuckling, Raph went over to him and picked him up, readjusting Leo's head so that his chin was resting on Raph's shoulder.

Leo subconsciously wrapped his arms around Raph's neck, mumbling something under his breath before going back to sleep.

Raph looked around to make sure that no one was watching them and smiled, lightly pecking Leo's forehead, "Don't worry bro. I got'cha." he whispered.

Leo smiled in his sleep, cuddling closer.

Raph pulled back the blue sheets on Leo's bed, gently laying the sleeping turtle down and covering him up.

Leo was shivering a little and Raph noticed how cold it was in the room. Raph walked over to Leo's closet and took out the spare soft light blue blanket and draped it over Leo.

Raph frowned. Leo was still shivering a little.

He had never known that Leo's room could get so cold during winter,_ 'Guess that explains why Leo was always gettin' sick around this time'a year...' _Raph mused.

A memory of when they had first moved in to this lair came to mind. After Don had checked the place out to make sure it wouldn't cave in on them, he had refused to take the room Leo was currently using as his bedroom and so had Mikey. Raph wasn't sure why they hadn't wanted it but he picked the other room just incase. Since it had been the last room Leo was forced to take it and now Raph knew why the others didn't want it. It was because it got freezing during the winter.

Raph was slightly surprised that he couldn't see his breath, it was so cold.

Leo coughed a little and turned on his side.

Raph pulled back the blankets, wrapping the soft blue one around Leo like a cacoon and picked him up again.

Raph laid down with Leo in his hammock, pulling his dark red blanket up and over them.

...

Leo cracked his eyes open and tried to move his arms only to find that they were trapped. Looking down Leo saw that he had been mummified in his blanket and was covered with another.

"Mornin' baby bro." Raph yawned.

"Morning. Do you think you could unmummify me please?"

Raph chuckled and unwrapped the blankets, allowing Leo to stretch his little arms and legs, "What time is it?" Leo asked.

Raph gazed at the clock, "Nine a.m."

Nodding, Leo hopped down from the hammock, "Wait. Why am I in your room?" he looked around, confused.

"You kiddin'? It was way to cold in your room for ya ta stay in there all night. How come ya didn't tell us it got that way durin' winter?"

Leo shrugged, "It's not a big deal. I just didn't want to bother Donny to put a heater or something in my room."

Frowning, Raph got off of the hammock and kneeled down in front of Leo so that they were close to eye level, "But Leo you've been catchin' colds because of how cold it is in there. Ya think thats not a big deal? I may not know a lot about that medical stuff but I'm pretty sure that gettin' sick as much as you do can weaken the immune system and make it easier and easier for ya ta get sick." Raph explained.

"So until it gets warmer I want ya ta sleep in here okay?" Raph added.

Leo smiled, nodding. Raph grinned and flipped Leo over his shoulder, carrying him out of the room.

Peaking into the kitchen, Raph looked around to make sure that Mikey, Don or Splinter weren't in there. Satisfied to see that they weren't, Raph came in the kitchen and sat Leo down, "Okay. Wha'dya want fer breakfast?" Raph asked the little turtle.

"How about some thing you can't burn?" Leo giggled.

Raph glared at him playfully, lightly shoving his shoulder, "No duh. How about some toaster waffles?"

Leo grinned and nodded.

Raph grinned back and opened the freezer, taking out the box of Ego Waffles.

They waited patiantly for the waffles to pop up, both praying that Raph wouldn't burn them.

Once they popped up, perfectly toasted, Raph put them on a plate and went to the fridge, taking out syrup, a can of whipped cream, and a strawberry.

Leo raised an eye ridge.

Raph put the plate stacked with four pancakes in front of Leo and dumbed the syrup on them and sprayed half of the can of whipped cream and finally plucked the strawberry on top.

Leo looked up at Raph in confusion. The red banded turtle chuckled, lightly squeezing Leo's shoulder, "What? Ya didn't think I'd ferget my baby bro's birthday did ya?"

"Y...you remembered?" Leo gasped.

Raph frowned at the surprised tone, "Of course. Why're ya so surprised?"

Slumping in his chair, Leo mumbled, "Its just that... you and the others have over looked my birthday twice."

"Ummm. Eat yer breakfast bro. I'll be right back." Raph said, his eyes wide.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys! Just wanted to let you know that there is a possibilty that I will be making that comic Leo showed Raph. It's not definate but I'm thinking about it.

...

Raph ran into Don's lab and froze. Don and Mikey were standing in the middle of the room, grinning at the paper Don was holding in his shaking hands.

"What's wit' you bozos?" Raph asked, taking a cautious step back.

Don gazed at him from over the paper, still grinning, "I know how to change Leo back to his original age," he gasped, "Now we can have our big brother back! Now we don't have to worry about the family falling apart! It will take a while to make the antidote, maybe a month or two, but it can be done!"

Raph's eyes widened and the corners of his mouth quirked up, "Really? That's great Don! But you'll have ta work on it later." he said, but before he could explain Don and Mikey's gins fell.

"What? Why can't he work on it now?" Mikey asked, his blood starting to boil. Why did Raph want to ruin the balance of their family? They needed Leo, not the little brat that they've had to endure for the past month!

_'So it's true. We have been fergettin' his birthday.' _Raph thought bitterly, "Because Mikey, todays Leo's birthday!" he growled.

Don gasped. Not in shock but in anger, "Birthday? No! He can't age yet! If he ages before we cure him then he'll still be a year younger than us!" he spat.

"Huh?" Raph raised an eye ridge.

"The chemical that was used to transform Leo was specifically made to make him five. So that means that the anitdote will only revert him back to the age the chemical was given to him! So he's still going to be younger than us!" Don hissed, crumpling the paper.

Frowning, Raph said, "So what? It's only by a year."

"So what? He's not going to be our big brother thats what!" Mikey snapped.

"It's only by a year!" Raph protested.

"He's still not our big brother!"

"Forget this! I'm gonna go make sure that Leo has a great birthday, cause ya know what? We've forgotten his birthday two years in a row!" Raph hissed, slamming the door shut as he left the lab.

By the time he got to the kitchen Leo was half done with his waffles and had managed to get the whip cream all over his face. Laughing, Raph grabbed a napkin and wiped the whip cream off, "I see ya like the waffles."

Raph scrubbed the napkin around Leo's face and the little turtle giggled, jerking his head away.

Smirking, Raph threw the napkin away and sat down next to Leo, "I called April and Casey earlier while you were sleepin'. They said that we could come over tonight for a movie and pizza. That sound good?"

Leo's face brightened and he grinned, nodding.

Raph smiled sadly, "That reminds me. I have ta go help Case out with his bike. So... I'm not gonna be here for a few hours."

Leo frowned and his eyes widened. If Raph wasn't here than that meant that he would be alone with- "Maybe I could help or something?" Leo suggested.

Raph shook his head, "Sorry Leo. It's only for a little while. I'll be back before ya know it."

Sighing, Leo nodded and poked at the rest of his waffles. Raph stared at him pitifully. He didn't want to leave Leo with their brothers but he needed to help April and Casey decorate for the party.

"Tell ya what. Why don't ya take a nap so the time will go by faster? Then I'll wake ya up when I get home and we'll go ta April and Casey's." Raph smiled, watching Leo eat the last of his waffles.

Leo smilied a little and nodded, "Okay."

"Come on. I'll tuck ya in." Raph picked Leo and the plate up, putting the plate in the sink as he past it.

Raph laid Leo down in the hammock and pulled the banket up, tucking it in around the little turtle, "Like I said, I'll be back soon." Raph whispered.

Nodding once again Leo closed his eyes and quickly dosed off. Raph smiled down at him adoringly as he backed up to the door.

...

Leo slowly cracked his eyes open and looked around. He was still in Raph's room, tucked in under the red blanket and Raph was no where to be seen.

Glancing at the clock Leo saw that he had only been asleep for two hours which meant that Raph wouldn't be back for a while.

Leo jumped down from the hammock and before he could walk away a box fell on his head, making him yelp.

Rubbing the sore spot Leo bent down to read the small card attached to the neatly wrapped blue box.

_Happy birthday baby bro, thought I'd give ya your present a little early_

_Your brother, Raph._

Leo smiled and ripped the paper off, taking off the lid to reveal a professional art set. Leo gasped and carefully took it out, flipping the silver latches open.

Leo lifted the top and grinned brightly at the beautifully aranged colored pencils, chalk and oil pastels, crayons, and paints. Leo closed the art set and hugged it close to his little chest.

The door started to open and Leo ran up to it, waiting for Raph to come in and take him to April and Casey's. He was disapointed to see that it wasn't Raph but Mikey that was entering the room and gazing down at him, emotionless.

Before Leo could ask any questions Mikey grabbed his arm and yanked him out of the room, dragging him to Donny's lab.

"Ow! Mikey what are you doing? Let me go!" Leo shrieked, trying to pull his arm out of Mikey's grasp but failing.

He was lifted up and dropped on the examing table where Don snatched his arm and stuck a needle in it.

Leo gasped, tears running down his cheeks at the pain.

Raph came in the lair grinning, ready to see the look on Leo's sweet little face when he sees the party.

He was surprised when he found that Leo wasn't in his room but shrugged it off and kept searching for him, "Leo? Come on bro, April and Casey are waiting!" he shouted, getting no answer.

Grumbling, Raph stalked up to Donny's lab and opened the door, gasping at the sight that met him.

"W-what the hell are ya doin'?" he narrowed his eyes at Don who was holding a needle in Leo's arm while Mikey held the crying turtle down.

"I need a blood sample for the antidote to work." Don grunted, holding Leo's arm a little firmer to get him to stop squirming.

Leo winced and turned pleading eyes on Raph.

Raph snarled and gripped Don's hand, carefully taking the needle out of Leo's arm before shoving his purple clad brother against the wall.

"Michelangelo, either ya take yer hands offa him or I cut them off." Raph seethed, fingers his sais.

Mikey was quick to take his hands off of Leo's shoulders and Leo imediately scrambled over to Raph, clinging to his leg and wiping his tears away.

Raph kneeled and stood up holding Leo close to him as he barged out of the room, slamming the door closed behind him.

Leo cradled his pricked arm, sniffing and crying on Raph's chest.

Taking the blue jacket and sweat pants April had gotten for Leo a few weeks earlier Raph helped Leo put the clothing on.

Once Leo was dressed Raph put on his own winter clothing and picked him up again, carrying him out of the lair.

...

A/N: I love torturing leo, even while he's in chibi form. And I am well aware that Raph will most likely kill me for this.

Next will be up soon, promise!


	6. Chapter 6

"Shh. Shhh. It's okay," Raph soothed, patting Leo's little shell. His baby brother was still a little shooken up about what happened back at the lair and still had tears running down his cheeks.

Sighing, Raph sat down on a dumpster and took out his shell cell, dialing Casey's number.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Case, it's me. Um, I wanted ta tell ya that we're gonna be a little late." Raph sighed.

_"How come? Did the Foot and PDs attack ya?" _Casey asked from the other end of the line, now sounding slightly worried.

"Naw. We were just havin' a little bit of trouble back at home." Raph assured him, wiping a tear away from Leo's cheek with his thumb.

_"Ah geez. What'd Don and Mike do this time?"_ Casey groaned.

"I'll tell ya later. Fer now I got a little turtle ta comfort."

_"Aww! Ain't you just a wonderful big bro!" _Casey snickered mockingly.

"Ah stuff it ya bone head!" Raph snapped, earning a little chuckle from Leo.

An idea formed and Raph smirked, "And why don't cha' go back ta lip smackin' wit' yer girlfriend."

_"Hey!"_

Leo laughed a little more. Raph grinned and whispered, "Case, me insultin' ya is cheerin' Leo up a little."

_"Oh, of course it is! T-that's just great! Why am I not surprised that one 'o' yer bros think that me gettin' insulted is funny!" _Casey's voice was now dripping with sarcasm and agitation, and as he was talking Raph had put it on speaker so Leo could hear too.

Leo was out right laughing by then, holding his sides.

Raph chuckled and said, "Thanks Case. We should be there soon."

_"No prob dude."_

"See ya."

_"Later."_

Raph hung up and stood, holding a now smiling Leo.

"Hey, Raph, who was that I heard in the background?" Leo asked as they neared April's apartment.

Biting his lip, Raph said, "Must'a been the tv or somethin'."

"Are you sure? It sounded like Angel talking to April."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure."

Shrugging it off, Leo laid his head on Raph's shoulder, momentarily forgetting why he had been frightened a few minutes ago.

When they came to the 2nd Time Around shop Leo saw that all of the lights were off, "How come the lights are off?" Leo asked.

Raph smiled, "Case probaby messed wit' somethin'. The bonehead." he chuckled.

A cold breeze blew and Leo shivered, snuggling closer to Raph. Holding Leo tighter Raph hurried into the shop and ran up the stairs, being careful not to trip on the steps in the dark.

He carefully set Leo down on the floor once they reached the apartment and held his hand as the lights suddenly switched on.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEO!" some of the turtles' friends came out from behind corners and furniture, grinning.

Leo grinned and looked around, seeing April, Casey, Angel, Professor Honeycut, Usagi, Gen, Mortu, and a few other Utroms in human suits.

Angel grinned and came up to Leo, kneeling down in front of him, "Awww! He's so cute!" she cooed, making Leo blush.

Smirking, Raph helped Leo take off his clothing and hung them up on the coat hanger, "Yeah, he gets that from me." he smiled proudly, rubbing Leo's head.

"I said he was cute, not horribly disfigured." Angel smirked back, picking Leo up.

Raph grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Dang, have your brothers been feeding you? You're so light." Angel asked the little turtle.

Leo shrugged in response.

"He don't talk much anymore." Raph grunted.

Angel smiled and set Leo down and patted his head, causing Leo to blush even more. "Leonardo-san, I am pleased to see that you are not letting this mishap dampen your spirits." Usagi said, bowing to the blue mased turtle.

Leo returned the bow and smiled, "Thank you Usagi-san."

After greeting and chating with the other guests, Leo felt Raph grab him and pick him up, "Alright kiddo, presants or cake?" Raph asked, putting Leo down in one of the chairs.

"Umm. Cake." Leo grinned.

Raph smiled and patted Leo's shoulder, "Alright Ape. Lets bring out the cake." he said.

A couple of lights were turned off and April came out of the kitchen holding a cake decorated with blue and white frosting and blue candles.

Leo grinned as everyone sang happy birthday and blew out the six candles.

...

"'Kay guys, we betta get goin'." Raph said, picking up a now half asleep Leo from the couch.

"Yeah, I gotta get going too. Grandma will freak if I'm not home by ten." Angel said, putting on her coat.

"We must depart ass well. Thank you for inviting us, we had a wonderful time." said Usagi, bowing to Raph and Leo.

Gen snorted, "I've been to better." he grunted, leaving through the portal Usagi had opened.

Usagi shook his head and followed after him.

"Farewell my friends. We too enjoyed or stay." Mortu smiled, waving and closing the stomach part of his exo suit so that his true self was hidden.

Raph waved good bye and got himself and Leo dressed again, "Bye Ape, bye Case." he whispered, cradling Leo to his chest.

"Bye guys. You need help bringing Leo's gifts home?" April asked quietly.

"I can carry the gifts but do ya think ya could have with the rest of the cake?" Raph put his arm through the handles of the bag full of Leo's gifts and hefted them up and onto his shoulder.

April smiled and grabbed the rest of the cake, following Raph out with it.

...

Raph came into his room and gently laid down with Leo in the hammock, pulling the blanket up and over them.

Leo opened a tired eye and looked up at his big brother, "Raphie?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks." Leo smiled and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

Raph smiled softly and nuzzled Leo's head, "Any time... little brother."

...

"Leo?" Raph asked as he came over to the back of the couch.

He looked over the edge and saw Leo asleep, cuddling his teddy bear.

"Aww." he cooed, a little louder than he had meant to.

Leo stirred awake, cracking his eyes open a little, "Raph?"

Smiling, Raph leaned on the back of the couch, "Oops. Sorry kiddo, didn't mean ta wake ya." he apologised.

"It's okay." Leo began sitting up and returned the smile, "*Yawn* I shouldn't have been sleeping on the couch." he yawned, surprised when he felt a pair of hands lifting him up.

"Come on squirt, I'll bring ya ta bed." Raph smirked, holding Leo against his side.

"I can walk you know." Leo smirked back.

He froze, glaring at Don as he passed through the lair to the kitchen. Don and Mikey had had three months to get used to the new Leo but instead they had taken that time to ignore the little turtle and stay cooped up in their rooms.

Once Don was gone Leo tugged on Raph's belt, "I'm actually not very tired. Can we go get some air instead?" he asked.

Sighing, Raph nodded and went to the lair entrance and started jogging down the sewers, also desperate to get some air.

Leo climbed onto Raph's shell and wrapped his arms around the red banded turtles neck so that he cold climb up the ladder.

But the second Raph opened the lid to the manhole Foot and Purple Dragons were pulling Leo away from him.

"Leo!" Raph cried, reaching out to the man holding his baby brother, "No!"

Men held him back, pinning him against the wall. The ones that weren't restraining him moved out of the way so the man holding Leo could stand in front of him, smirking and holding Leo p by the back of his neck.

Leo whimpered quietly, kicking out at him.

"Some big bro you are." the punk taunted Raph, sqeezing Leo's neck a little tighter. Raph snarled and flipped the men holding him, kicking out at the punk strangling his baby brother.

Leo fell to the ground, gasping for breath. Raph snatched him up and ran down the allies, searching for an escape route.

"H-how did they find us?" Leo rasped.

"I don't know bro." Raph said, hidind behind a dumpster. He and Leo held their breath, listening to the several foot step passing by them.

Moments later their was silence.

"I think they're gone." Raph whispered, peaking over the top of the wretched dumpster only for a giant fist to connect with his face, "AH!" Raph's head smacked against the wall and everything started started to spin.

"Raph!" Leo cried but before he could help his brother he was yanked away from him and suspended in the air.

"Well well well. If it ain't the freak in blue." Hun smirked.

Leo growled and kicked out at him, "Let me go!" he snapped, gasping when a gun was held up against his head.

He instantly stilled, gulping.

Raph's vision cleared and he snarled at the sight that met him.

Quickly whipping out one of his sais Raph aimed and threw it at Hun's leg, causing the beheamouth to cry out in pain and drop Leo.

Leo grunted on the impact, getting annoyed when he felt a foot ninja pick him p and sling him over his shoulder.

"Raph! Raphie help!" Leo cried, reaching a tiny hand out to his struggling big brother.

"LEO!" Raph punched a punk, rounding a kick on another one. The second he saw a path to his baby brother, who was now being carried away over a man's shoulder he sprinted towards him, "Hold on bro!" he shouted.

Leo struggled in the man's hold, "Let me go! Help!"

He was suddenly slammed down on the hood of a black truck, multiple pairs of hands tying and gagging him before shoving him inside of a brown sack.

"Get away from him!" Raph growled, punching the punk that slung the bag containing the squirming little turtle over his shoulder.

The sack fell, a tiny muffled yelp coming from it. Just as Raph was about to help Leo out of it a bunch of punks pulled him back.

"No! Leo!" Raph thrashed and punched at everyone and everything in sight. But the one person that he really wanted to hit was the one carrying his frightened baby brother away.

"You can't do this! He's just a kid! He's just a freaking KID!" were Raph's last words before he was knocked out...

...

The top of the sack was untied and turned upside down, making Leo fall out.

Leo looked around, failing in hiding his panic. He was in a cell, from what he could tell.

"Why hello Leonardo." a very familiar metalic voice chckled mockingly.

Leo's eyes widened and he whirled around to see Shredder standing in the corner of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Leo's gasp came out muffled behind the gag as he tried to back away from the Shredder but found it difficult to do with his hands bound behind his shell. Shredder held his gauntlet up and slashed it through Leo's gag, allowing the small turtle to take his first full breath in two hours.

"Be calm Leonardo. I would never hurt my own son." Shredder smirked behind his helmet as he watched Leo's eyes widen in shock, "Son? What are you talking about you maniac! I'm not your son!" Leo snapped, yelping when Shredder roughly grabbed his chin and forced his head up, "Not now you're not," Shredder said, gently moving his hand back to cup the back of Leo's head, "So I suppose you have a point," he suddenly pulled Leo forward with the hand he had on the back of his head and kneed him in the stomach, hard.

Leo yelped and colapsed to the ground once Shredder let him go, trying to breathe properly once again. Shredder reached down and picked him up by the front of his belt, throwing him into the bars of the cell.

Punches and kicks rained down on the small turtle until he was left bleeding and bruised on the floor, barely conscious. Leo weakly lifted his head when he heard the cell door creak open, followed by the sound of multiple footsteps before a rag was held over his mouth and nose. Seconds later he was passed out.

...

"How long will it take for the procedure to be complete?" Saki snapped, becoming impatient.

Chaplain gulped, "H-he'll be ready to wake up in just a few moments master." he stuttered, preparing to take the equipment and needles out of the youngster. He quickly bandaged his injuries and got the needle that would wake Leo up. Chaplain hated seeing someone so young being treated so cruely, even if he was the enemy, it still made him sick.

He carefully and as gently as he possibly could stuck the needle in Leo's arm and emptied the syringe. Leo's eyes fluttered open soon after and sqinted at the bright light. The light was dimmed and he heard a kind yet deep voice ask, "Are you alright young one?"

Leo turned his head in the direction he had heard the voice come from and saw a tall, thin man in a komono with a strange flame symbol sewn on it, his long black hair ending at his jaw line.

Saki smiled gently as he studied him. In front of him was a six year old boy about as skinny as a stick with pale skin and short very dark brown hair, the bangs falling over the top of his big sapphire blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of torn and worn jeans, ratty old black and white sneakers, and a raggedy old short sleaved blue t-shirt about twice his size. With the added wounds and dirt covering his body the boy looked homeless.

"Who are you? Who am I?" the boy rasped, whimpering when he tried to get up and was met with pain.

Gently pushing him back down Saki said, "Easy child. You are badly injured and in need of rest. I am Oroku Saki, I found you unconscious in an alleyway last night and brought you here for medical care."

Leo obediantly laid down, studying his surroundings, "Where am I?"

"You are in my infermery." Saki said simply.

"And to answer your earlier question, your name is Leonardo." Chaplain smiled.

Leo smiled back but frowned after a second, "How do you know that?" he asked.

Chaplain adjusted his glasses as he came up with an answer, "We heard one of the men who attacked you call you Leonardo, so I assumed that that was your name."

Leo mulled over that for a second before smiling and nodding.

When the boy wasn't looking Saki sent Chaplain a glare and the young scientist could almost hear him yelling, "The next time you jepordise the plan I shall slice your arms off and beat you with them!"

Saki turned back to Leo and smiled, "I have had a room arranged for you. Would you like to see it?" he asked.

Leo grinned and nodded, "Yes. Thank you."

Chaplain carefully helped him down and stepped aside for Saki to place a hand on Leo's back and lead him out of the lab.

As they traveled through the halls, Leo couldn't help but stare at the strange red symbol covering the walls.

"Ah, here we are." Saki smiled down at the boy and opened the door. Inside was an average bedroom, with a window, dresser, desk and chair, bed and even a mirror. Leo looked up and asked with his eyes.

Saki nodded and lightly nudged him. Leo grinned and slowly walked in, inspecting the room. He was surprised to see that the dresser was filled with clothing, and there was even a pair of blue pajamas laid out on the bed for him, and a tray full of chicken legs, mashed potatoes, corn, gravy, and a rather large choclate cupcake on the desk next to the bed.

"I hope that the room pleases you?" Saki asked from the door way.

Leo smiled and nodded, "Its perfect. Thank you very much. I know that you didn't have to do this for me."

Saki smiled and nodded before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Leo quickly changed into the pajamas which fit him perfectly and ate everything on the tray, savoring the delicious cupcake which he found out was filled with choclate chips (A/N: I'm very hungry, so thats why I'm typing all of this XD)

Full, Leo yawned and laid down under the covers, almost instantly falling asleep.

...

Raph groaned as he finally came to. He looked around and realized that he was alone in the alley, a needle sticking out of his arm.

He gasped and took it out, "Leo? Leo!" he searched frantically for his little brother, falling to his knees when he found nothing.

...

Another short chapter. sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

"Raph, where the shell have you been? Master Splinter is worried sick!" Don snapped, glarinf at his red clad brother as he stomped in the lair. Raph snarled and punched Don in the jaw, sending the purple clad turtle to the ground.

"SHUT THE HELL UP DON!" Raph snapped, "ITS YER FAULT THEY TOOK 'IM! IF YOU AND MIKE HADN'T BEEN SUCH JERKS THEN ME LEO WOULDN'T HAVE WANTED TA GO OUT AND THE FOOT WOULDN'T HAVE CAPTURED HIM! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY!" Raph screamed, his eyes stinging.

Mike had joined them during Raph's rant and helped Don up "What do you meen the foot took Leo?" he gasped, really sounding worried.

Raph felt he could have ripped their heads off, "So now ya care? Now that our baby brother is out there most likely bein' beaten ta death ya finally decide ta care, ya heartless monsters?" before either turtles could say anything Don's shell cell started ringing, "H-hello?"

_"Don, is Leo with you guys?" April asked, her voice pleading._

Don's gaze dropped and he shook his head, "No. Raph just came back and said the foot took him. Why?"

_"Quick, turn the tv on and turn it to channel six!"_

"Wh-"

_"JUST DO IT!"_

"Okay, okay! Mikey, turn on the tv and turn it to channel six." Don ordered.

Mikey was quick to follow the order and changed the channel to six. The others joined him on the couch and were surprised to see Oroku Saki standing outside of his building with a small, pale, and injured skinny boy standing next to him, though hiding behind his leg a little, clearly shy.

The reporters around him were all asking questions such as, 'How do you think this child will affect your reputation?' and 'Why did you decide to raise him as your own instead of sending him to an orphanage?'.

Saki smiled and placed a hand on the boy's head, ruffling his already messy dark brown hair, "I do not care how my son affects my reputation, I am just happy to make his life better."

That earned him a round of applause and cheers from the croud, but the turtles all sneered. Raph couldn't take his eyes off of the boy, he reminded him so much of his baby brother who was somewhere in that tower being tortured while Saki was outside, healthy and showing off his new son. Though Raph did find it rather strange that this child showed up right after Leo had been taken...

"I am sorry, but I am afraid that is all the time Leonardo and I have for now." Saki said. causing the three turtles' jaws to drop. It was at that moment that Raph caught a glance at the boy's eyes and immediately new that that was indeed Leo.

He reached out numbly for the remote and turned off the tv even though he couldn't take his eyes off it, and he knew that the others couldn't either.

...

"I am terribly sorry that I had to wake you up so early Leonardo. The reporters would not leave unless they recieved a quick interview with us." Saki apologised to the boy. Leo smiled and nodded, "I understand."

Saki nealed so that he was looking Leo in the eye, "I am afraid that I am going to be gone for a few days. But my assistant, Hun, will be looking out for you until I return." Saki stood and gestured to the giant man walking around the corner and approaching him. Leo gulped and took a small step back.

"Do not worry. Hun will not harm you. In fact, his job is to protect you." Saki assured him.

Leo gazed up at the very large blonde man who was smirking down at him.

This was going to be very strange.

...

lol so sorry that this is all I have but I'm going to be leaving in a few days and I wanted to get this chap up as fast as I could.


	9. Chapter 9

Raph Don and Mikey trecked quietly along the Foot headquarters, being careful not to activate any alarms or booby traps. They came to a three way corider and Raph cussed, "Split up." he growled.

Don and Mikey were silent, avoiding Raph's gaze as they passed him and went down seperate halls. Raph searched every room he passed thoroughly for any signs of his now human baby brother. He kept running and almost missed a door.

The door looked like a normal door, not a metal sliding door like all the others, though it did still have the large Foot symbol on it. Raph reached for the door knob and slowly turned it, opening the door and wincing when it creaked a little.

He almost leapt with joy when he saw the same little boy from tv sleeping in the bed, wearing blue pajamas with another Foot symbol on the left side of the short sleeved shirt. Leo stirred and cracked his eyes open, sitting up, "Hello?" he yawned, looking around and searching the room but finding no one.

Raph bit his lip. It was obvious that Leo was either under mind control or had lost his memory because he wouldn't be staying in here, sleeping peacefully if he knew that Saki was the enemy, so Leo would flip if he saw a giant walking talking turtle in his room. Leo searched his room one more time, shrugging when he didn't see any one or anything. He laid down and pulled his blanket up, falling back to sleep.

Creaping out of his hiding spot, Raph snuck up on the sleeping boy and took out a length of rope and a gag.

"Sorry baby bro." Raph whispered before ripping the covers off and started tying the now startled boy.

Leo opened his mouth to scream but the gag was tied around his mouth before he could make a sound.

"Leo, hold still!" Raph said as kind as he could to try and calm the boy. Leo stopped struggling for a minute and stared at the creature who somehow knew his name.

Raphael put him down and kneeled in front of him, putting his hands on his shoulders, "If ya hold still and don't run or scream for help and then listen ta what I have ta tell ya, I'll untie ya. Okay?" he whispered.

Leonardo looked warry but nodded after a minute. Raph smiled and gently untied the gag, "Remember, no calling for help. I promise, I ain't gonna hurt'cha." he whispered.

Backing away just a little, Leo said, "H-how do I know that your not lying?"

"Because, I would never hurt my own little bro." Raph chuckled.

Leo gasped, "What? But I'm not your brother!-" "SSHHHH!" Raph quickly shushed him and put his hand over his mouth, "I'll explain later. But first I gotta get ya outta here before Shredder hurts ya worse than he already did."

"Who's Shredder?" Leo asked after the hand was removed. "Shredder is Saki, your so called adopted father." Raph spat, carefully untying the boy. "What? B-but he saved me. Mr. Chaplain said that they found me in a alley getting beat up by a bunch of bad guys, and Saki saved me and brought me hear." Leo squeaked, obviously very confused.

"Saki lied to you," Raph whispered, "And I can prove that I'm your brother. Go on, quiz me. Ask me anything about yourself."

Leo raised an eyes brow, "Okay... what's my favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Whats my favorite tv show?"

"Wrestlin'."

"What do I like to do during my free time?"

"Drawin'."

"What's my favorite desert?"

"Anything chocolate."

Leo paused for a minute, trying to think of the other things he had remembered about himself, "When's my birthday?"

"December seventeenth."

"Whats my favorite weapon?"

"Katana."

"Whats my favorite kata?"

"Trick question, you don't like katas you only learn them so you can protect your family."

"... Whats my real name?"

"Leonardo Hamato." Raph smiled.

The name 'Hamato' did sound very familiar but it didn't bring back any memories, "Okay." Leo said.

Raph grinned and picked Leo up, taking out his shell cell and dialing Don's number. The phone rang for a few minutes until Donny answered, "Raph you are so lucky I put this thing on vibrate or we would have been toast!" Don hissed.

Raph rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah whatever, just get out now. I found Leo and we'll meet ya at April's place. See ya then." Raph hung up and flashed Leo another grin which Leo weakly returned.

"Alright kiddo, ya've been here about a week. Any idea if the alarms will go off if we open this window?" Raph asked, pointing to the window at the other side of the room.

"It's safe... umm." Raph sighed, "Names Raph." Leo smiled, "It's safe Raph." he assured the turtle.

Raph nodded but before he could move to the window Leo was ripped out of his grasp. Raph whipped around, growling when he saw Hun holding Leo by his hair. Leo bit his lip and tried to pull the giant hand that was yanking on his hair away. He could feel his eyes burning when the hand pulled harder.

Taking out his sais Raph growled, "Get yer filthy hands offa him!"

Hun smirked and let go of Leo's hair to pick him up by the back of his shirt, "As much as I hate to say it, I can't let anything happen to the runt or master will be very angry."

Leo whimpered and turned to Raph with pleading eyes. Raph growled and charged Hun only to be batted away like a fly. Leo wiggled around a little and raised his arms, falling out of his shirt and landing on his feet.

Hun blinked in surprise and dropped the shirt. Leo quickly picked it up and scrambled over to Raph who had just picked himself up and Raph was quick to throw his sai at Hun's leg to distract him further.

While Hun was distracted Leo put his shirt on while Raph whispered to him, "Leo, I know yer afraid of hights but I need ya ta take my cell, press the purple button, and tell my brother Donny ta come over ta this window so he can catch ya when ya jump outta it." Raph took out his shell cell and shoved it in Leo's hands.

Leo's eyes widened, "Jump out of the window? Are you crazy?" he squeaked.

Before Raph could respond, Hun crashed into him, shoving him up against the wall. Leo gulped and ran to the window, quickly doing as instructed. He pushed the purple button and trapped the phone in between his ear and shoulder as he opened the window.

The phone rang for a few seconds and a kind gentle voice answered, "Raph? We just got out of the building, whats wrong?"

"Umm, Raph's a little busy right now, but he told me to tell you to come to the end of the left side of the building and to catch me when I jump out of the very last sixteenth floor window." Leo gulped, glancing out the window.

"He told you to do what?" the voice yelled.

"You might wanna hurry up, I think Hun just called in for back up!" Leo warned.

"Okay okay. I'll be right there Leo, don't worry!" they both hung up and Leo turned around to check up on the fight. Sure anough there were multiple ninjas in the room attacking Raph. Raph seemed to be doing quite well, and Leo felt a little admiration toward the red masked turtle. He hoped he would be as big and strong as him when he was older!

A couple ninjas tried to go for Leo but the boy ducked and kicked one in the crotch and bit another's hand, hard enough to make it bleed. Raph took care of the rest of them, pulling them back and turning around so Leo couldn't see the all the blood that splattered everywhere when Raph stabbed them.

Leo returned to the window and saw an olive skinned purple masked turtle with a bo staff on its shell running up to his window while a sea green orange masked turtle was fighting more ninjas with a pair of nunchucks.

He could just barely hear the purple clad turtle yell, "Leo jump, I'll catch you!"

Leo gulped and looked back at the fight. Raph looked at him and nodded, telling him to trust the other turtle. Leo whined but got up and sat on the window sill, taking a deep breath before sliding off and falling.

Leo screamed for a second, falling so fast he thought his socks were going to fly right off his feet. Just as he neared the ground, Leo snapped his eyes shut and curled up.

Don pushed a ninja out of the way and ran forward, diving and catching the boy bridal style before he had a chance to hit the ground.

Leo whimpered and slowly moved his hands from his eyes, opening them and looking around, his heart pounding.

Don let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Leo was fine, save for the wounds that were already patched up, "Leo, are you okay?" he couldn't help but ask.

Leo nodded but huddled closer to him, burrying his face in the crook of Don's neck.

Don smiled, holding Leo close, _'Now I see why Raph wasn't freaked out like the rest of us when Leo was first turned into a little kid. It feels kinda good to be a big brother.' _

"DON!" Don looked up and saw Raph with one leg out of the same window Leo had jumped out of and the rest of his body still inside, fighting off countless ninjas. Don gasped, "Mikey, we need to catch Raph!"

Mikey kicked away a ninja and rushed over to Don and Leo, sheathing his nunchucks and cupping his hands around his mouth, "Shell Raphie, how do ya expect us to catch that big shell of yours?" Leo wasn't too sure, but he suspected that Raph would make Mikey pay for that one later.

Leo smiled softly, chuckling as Donny put him down to help catch their red banded brother, "Raph, jump!"

Raph didn't hesitate to throw himself out the window. Leo closed his eyes and clamped his hands over them, not wanting to risk the chance of seeing that nice turtle's guts spewing out of him if he hit the ground.

He heard a chorus of grunts and opened his eyes, seperating his fingers. The three turtles were piled on the ground, groaning, but other wise okay.

"Nice catch." Raph growled sarcastically, getting up and offering Don his hand. Don mock glared at him and took the hand, allowing Raph to hoist him up.

"Hey, aren't you going to give me a hand?" Mikey whined.

"Not after that fat shell crack." Raph grunted, going to Leo's side to make sure he hadn't been injured.

Leo grinned, running his pale little fingers through his messy hair, "I'm fine Raph, just a little shooken up."

Raph chuckled and turned around, bending down, "Hop on bro, we're takin' ya home!" Raph smirked, pointing to his shell.

Laughing, Leo climbed on his shell and held on tight, wincing when the wound he had 'forgotten' to tell Donny about stretched a little.

Raph looked at him out of the corner of his eye, "You okay kiddo?"

Leo faked a smiled and nodded, "Yeah, just really excited to see what my real home is like!"_ 'If this isn't just one crazy dream that is!'_ Leo added in his mind.

Raph didn't believe him but decided that now wasn't the time to try to pry answers out of the boy.

"And just where do you freaks think you're going with my son?" The turtles and Leo froze at that voice.

They turned around and saw Saki, Hun, Foot Elites, Foot Tech ninjas, and Foot ninjas covering the area and blocking the exit.


	10. Chapter 10

Leo whimpered and clung tighter to Raph's shouders, "Easy little bro." Raph said gently, trying to sooth the frightened boy.

The Shredder approached the turtles and small boy, his eyes locked with Leo's, "Leonardo, are you alright?" he asked, sounding worried. Raph snarled, his eyes glaring daggers at the metal clad man.

Raph backed away when Shredder got to close for comfort, "Get away!"

Shredder smirked behind his helmet, "And let you get away with my son? I think not."

"He isn't your son!" Mikey snapped, twirling his nunchucks dangerously. Shredder cackled and shook his head before lifting his clawed hand and snapping his fingers. Thousands of ninjas attacked the turtles while one of the Elites appeared behind Raph and snatched Leo up by the back of his shirt before disappearing in a puff of smoke, "LEO!" the three turtles gasped.

The Elite holding Leo reappeared next to the Shredder. Leo whimpered and struggled, yelping when Shredder roughly took him out of the Elite's grasp, "Raph!" Leo cried.

"Hmm, It seems I'm going to have to wipe your memory again." Shredder mused. Leo twisted and thrashed, trying to get away, "What do you want from me!" Leo whimpered, on the verge of tears.

When Shredder didn't answer Leo turned back to the fight with teary eyes as he watched his(As far as he knew) brothers fight the sea of black ninjas and failing. Mikey was the first to be knocked down and held down as ninjas cuffed his hands behind his shell. Next was Donny, who was hit on the back of the head and forced to his knees, his hands also bound behind his shell. Raph was the most difficult to bring down, for he was fighting with determination and rage blinding his senses. Any ninja that came near him was immediately stabbed in either the neck, heart, or head, anything that would kill them instantly and get out of his way of saving his brothers.

Leo looked away, not wanting to see the bloodshed but his head was forced back by a tight grip on his chin, "You see Leonardo? Do you trully wish to go back and live with these monsters? If you anger them enough, you might be like the rest of my ninja, if not worse." Shredder grinned, tightning his grip on Leo's chin. Leo winced and almost believed him, _'NO! He's doing this so he can help me and Donny and... what was the other guys name..? MIKEY! Yeah, Mikey, that was it.'_

Leo gasped when a group of ninja's finally took the raging turtle down and chained him like the others, forcing him on his knees. Leo whimpered again when Shredder let go of his chin and carried him over to the bound and angry turtles.

Narrowing his eyes, Leo thought, _'They tried to save me, now I have to try and save them.'_ Leo growled and spun around snapping his leg up and hitting Shredder in the face. Shredder grunted and dropped him.

Leo landed on his rump but got up no less than a second later and raced over to the turtles, "I hope you guys have a back up plan 'cause that was all I could come up with." Leo groaned as he held Raph's arm. The turtles gave him nervous and apologetic smiles as answers. Leo palmed his face and groaned again, "No offence but you guys stink at rescuing." he mumbled.

"Hey, we were still shocked and a little angry that you had been kidnapped, gotten your mind erased and then turned into a human ok? You used to be the one that made all the plans anyways!" Mikey deffended.

"You let your baby brother tell you what to do?" Leo asked, raising an eye brow.

"Guys." Donny gulped.

"You weren't always our baby brother dude." Mikey grinned.

"Guys!" Donny repeated.

"What do you mean?"

"GUYS!" Donny yelled

"What?" Mike and Leo asked, turning to him. Donny jerked his head towards the Shredder who was stalking over to them, eyes blazing. Leo gulped.

"Leo." Raph whispered. Leo looked at him out of the corner of his eye, "Yeah?"

"There's a lockpick in my belt that I need ya ta grab, but try not ta make it obvious. Then get behind me like yer scared and unchain me." Raph whispered, making it look as if his lips were barely moving so no one else knew he was talking.

Leo gave a tiny nod and huddled closer to him, slowly and carefully searching Raph's belt for the pick. He found it and scooted behind the big turtle and began picking the cuffs. Raph surpressed a grin when he felt the chains loosen, "Good job bro." he praised.

Now that Raph's hands were free he could reach his smoke pelets in the back of his belt, "Hold on ta me bro." Raph growled, throwing countless smoke pelets on the ground in front of him just before the Shredder could reach them. Raph got up, picking Leo up and putting him on hid back and helping Don and Mikey stand. The brothers made their way past the ninjas, away from Shredder's tower, and onto the roofs before the smoke cleared.

Leo burried his head in the back of Raph's neck and held onto his shoulders for dear life, trying not to look down or think about how high up from the ground he was.

The turtles came to a stop when they felt they were far enough from the tower that the foot wouldn't be able to track them. Raph crouched down to let Leo get off his back and then went to help Don and Mikey take off their cuffs.

Leo clung to Raph's leg, his own legs shaking. Raph tossed the cuffs to the side and put a hand on Leo's head, "Relax bro, we won't be up here for long, we're gonna go ta a friends house and take a secret tunnel ta our place."

"Where is your place?" Leo asked, tilting his head in a cute and innocent way that made the turtles faces melt into smiles. Just when Don was about to answer he saw a bit of blood on the side of Leo's pajama shirt, "What the shell?" he gasped, kneeling next to the boy.

Leo gulped as Don lifted the side of his shirt and showed the gash on his side, "How did you get this?" Don demanded.

Leo shifted nervously, "Well, um, when those ninjas attacked me up in my room, one of them cut me." he mumbled.

"And you didn't tell us this why?" Mikey asked, putting his hands on his hips and looking unnaturally serious and stern.

Leo cleared his throat, "You guys were fighting those bad guys, and I didn't want to worry you." he smiled nervously.

Don sighed and shook his head, "Well, your lucky that this cut wasn't deep. We can fix this up at Aprils place." Leo nodded, guessing that April was the friend who's home they were going to. Raph picked him up, carefull of Leo's wound, and he and the others started running across the roofs again. Leo once again burried his head in the crook of Raph's neck and wrapped his arms around Raph's neck tight, but not tight enough to suffocate him.

The turtles finally stopped on top of a roof and climbed down the fire escape and to a window. Mikey knocked on the window while Don kept a look out to make sure no humans spotted them.

A young redheaded woman with green eyes and wearing a pink bathrobe came opened the window and stepped aside to let her visitors in, _'This must be April.'_ Leo thought.

"Oh thank god you're alright!" April gasped, taking Leo from Raph and hugging him.

Leo gasped, his air supply getting cut off, "April ease up, I don't think he can breathe!" Mikey chuckled, putting a hand on April's shoulder. April smiled sheepishly, "Sorry." she said, putting Leo down.

Leo put a hand on his chest, sucking in the air around him. Don put a hand on Leo's head, "Come on bro, we need to get your side fixed up and then we can go home so you can get some rest." he smiled. Leo nodded and followed him to the bathroom, taking off his shirt and sitting on the toilet.

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

The turtle's went down to the basement of April's apartment, Mikey holding a sleeping Leo while Raph and Don moved some crates and other junk around, uncovering the tunnel they had made (see episodes 101-103).

Mikey readjusted his hold on Leo and followed Raph and Don into the tunnel, not bothering to stop and wait for them while they moved all the stuff back in front of the hole since he knew that he would be no help with him holding Leo.

Raph and Donny quickly caught up with him, sighing in relief when they finally reached the lair. Mikey went upstairs, laying Leo on the bed and prying his arms from around his neck. He pulled the blankets up and closed the door behind him, "WHAT DO YA MEAN YA CAN'T TURN LEO BACK TA NORMAL?"

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

_**Remember to check those pics! ;)**_


End file.
